Love Is Killing
by TaszAkuryou
Summary: PFFFF Well this is the ... let me think 11th time I put this story on "" so pleaz people read and review and hopefully FF.net leaves me alone :( coz i really had it -- well hope ya like the story see ya ! Tasz
1. Chapter one

Love is killing  
  
TASZ IS BACK SINCE FF.NET APPOLOGIZED TO ME ^^!!!  
  
Haiya readers!! This is another fic of BeyBlade and it's yaoi, yeah know what your thinking "Not yaoi again is there anything else she can write?!?!?' Well sorry but I guess not, I just love yaoi and nothing can change that!!! ^.^ It's me I guess. It's a yaoi between Kai and Ray (who else) but this time Max and Tyson andduh not much beyblades, they do go to games and all but no detail things. Does have sex and love yadaydaa you know what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bey Blade!!!!!! Or sweet Kai and Ray `Tasz is crying her eyes out` really someday they will be mine `suddenly evil smile appears`  
  
/ / is thinking and ' ' is talking  
  
Tasz: Hai!  
  
Ray: Hey Taszie, so got a new story, hae?  
  
Max: You have? Cool let's hear it!  
  
Kai: Let me guess, another one with Ray and me?! *_*  
  
Tasz: Yeah really I'm so predictable but this time we have Tyson and Max in it as well and of course little Kenny too.  
  
Kai: Surprise surprise!  
  
Tasz: Well yeah why don't I just start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
What's wrong and what's right?  
  
Mr Dickinson had a little surprise for them, they were all sick of the hotels and stuff so he placed them in a house and Kai was in charge of everything. It was a little house with a garden (in the garden is a Beyblade boll as well) and a training basement. They could stay there an till the end of the Australian games, the Australian games toke place nearby Sydney and they had some games in Sydney, they had to play a lot of games that's the reason why Mr Dickinson did this. Ray sat in the garden, he yawned in his own special tiger way and a big grin appeared. / Yes, we have one whole week of no training, then the training and then the tournament. Yeah I can't wait to show what I'm capable of / Ray's thought where interrupted by Kai who came in the garden as well, he walked towards the little stream and sat down there far away from Ray. Ray stood up and walked over to Kai, who was now with his eyes closed still looking at the stream. / What's the use of sitting there of you don't watch, he has his eyes closed the whole time and always knows what is going on / 'Uhmm Kai I had a question for ya but if you are busy I'll leave'. 'Don't be so stupid Ray, well do I look busy, sit down and tell me what you want'. Ray sat down again and had a uncomfortable look on his face because of the way that Kai was acting. 'Well you see I just wanna know the planning are we really gonna relax for a whole week?' 'If that is what you all want, then I don't see a problem but the next week we will work hard'. 'Hey cool, sure you are the leader!' Ray stood up again and ran inside the house, Kai turned his head and watched how Ray ran to the house.  
  
/ Really he can be so smart but sometimes he is such a foolish boy maybe I should keep my eyes on him for a little while, just to see what's he about / Kai stood up and walked to the house but he didn't need to go and look for Ray cuz he was running out of the house with Max and Tyson hanging on him. Kai watch how the three were pushing each other down and laughing out loud. / He has a nice laugh tho, WHAT am I thinking of / Kai shook his head and wanted walk again but Ray was pushed by Tyson and was falling towards Kai. Kai was still in thoughts and wasn't paying that much attention to the struggling three boys. Ray fell down behind Kai but he grabbed Kai's arm so Kai fell backwards above Ray, Ray let out a painful moan as Kai purred his elbow into Ray's stomach. Ray did laugh a little and Max and Tyson continued their 'fight'. Kai jumped up and looked down at Ray who was rubbing his stomach. 'Sorry Kai I didn't mean it.' / Why an apology, he didn't do it and I fell on him and not the other way around / 'Accepted but are you oka..... '. Kai stopped speaking and walked towards the house and disappeared in it. / Ahhh again he was saying `are you okay` and then he stopped. Again, why doesn't he show any affection to us, to me. I know he cares but why doesn't he show it, it makes me so angry cus I wanna help him, I know he has it rough / Ray was of to thoughts land but was interrupted by Max, who waved his hand in front of Ray face. 'Hellooooo! Space boy why aren't you getting up, is Ray home?' 'Sorry there Maxie'. Ray got up and said he was going to prepare the food for today, they nodded and went on playing. Ray walked to the kitchen, to his surprise Kai was there drinking a cup of coffee. Ray looked at Kai for a pretty long while. 'Why are you standing there, Ray? Are you afraid of me or something, I won't fall on you again'. 'Shame..' Ray smacked his hands against his mouth and blushed, Kai looked at Ray with a puzzled expression. / How can I say such a thing, what is wrong with me, dumb fool / 'Ray, what did you just say?' 'Me saying, uhuh no way I didn't say a word'. 'Lair'. 'Really it was nothing, uhhh so what do wanna eat today'. 'I don't know you choose'. Ray walked over to the refrigerator and stuck his head in it. / God, I still can't believe I just said that and did Kai hear it or not? He was asking for me to repeat so would he have heard it or was he trying to get some insurance out of me. But still why did I say it, would I want Kai to fall on me again / 'Uhh Ray are you gonna live in the fright or not'. Ray stood up and looked at Kai, who had a grin on his face, Ray smiled back and laughed softly. / That is such a nice laugh huhhh what is wrong with me?!!?! Why am I thinking like that????? / Kai looked down and had a blush on his face.  
  
Max grabbed Tyson by his arm and throws him towards to stream, Tyson was a little unbalanced and fell towards the stream. But then Tyson grabbed onto Max his arm and pulled him with him, so Max landed on Tyson, they were now both wet and red. Max looked into Tyson beautiful, dark blue eyes and laughed at him, he raised his hands and toke of a seaweed kind of thing. Tyson blushed and toke Max's hand in his own, Tyson stood up and then gently helped Max up as well. Again their eyes met but this time longer, then Max spoke. 'Sorry Tyson I didn't mean to hurt you or something'. 'You didn't hurt me and I was afraid I might have hurt you?' Max giggled and walked out of the stream towards the house still holding Tyson's hand. 'Oops sorry, Tyson'. Max let go of Tyson's hand and turned around again to resume his walk to the house. Tyson laughed and ran to Max grabbing his hand. 'I don't mind but we should let go when we go in the house, you never know what Kai would do'. Max laughed and nodded. They walked in the house, separate, told Kai and Ray that they fall in the stream and that they were now getting new clothes. Max and Tyson left to go change clothes and Kai and Ray were left alone, again. / Foolish kids, really there so dumb, luckily Ray is not always like that or else I would be the only grown up around here / 'Foolish aren't they?' Kai looked at Ray. / If he could read minds, I was thinking the same. / 'Yeah there dumb'. 'Dumb I wouldn't say but just careless, so immature won't you agree'. Kai's mouth was hanging open and he said he totally agreed with what Ray just said. Kai watched every move that Ray made, Ray noticed it and tried his best to look cool and to make no mistakes. Ray was sweating big time of the hot steam that came of the boiling food, Kai watched how that sweat drip of Ray forehead and then fall on his shirt or on the ground. Kai had a funny feeling every time the sweat fell down and Ray had a funny feeling because Kai was watching him and then he made a little plan. 'Ohh Kai can you pleaz help me here'. Kai stood up and walked towards Ray. 'Can you hold this for me pleaz, just for a sec'. / This thing is bloody hot / Kai began to sweat as well because of all the steam that was stroking his face, it was pretty heavy and he started to respect what Ray was doing, he didn't know why but he just did.  
  
Max and Tyson were playing up stairs now, they were both in there boxers and jumping around with pillows in their hands. Max attacked Tyson but Tyson saw coming and duck so Max fell over him and down an the ground. Tyson jumped of the bed and kneeled down next to Max. 'Hey I'm so sorry, are you okay??? Yeah I'm fine could you help me up pleaz?' Tyson grabbed Max his hand and pulled him up, Max and Tyson where face to face again. Tyson looked in the bright blue eyes of Max and was drowning in them, he was so lost in them that he was staring at Max with a little dumb face. Max giggled and started to stroke Tyson's face, Tyson closed his eyes and a big smile appeared on his face. Max closed his eyes as well as he was still stroking Tyson's face, Tyson open his eyes and lifted his arms to the back of Max's neck pulling him closer. Tyson's lips brushed against those of Max, Max let his tongue come out and stroke Tyson his lips. Tyson let Max his tongue slide in and a passionate kiss was shared, Tyson let his tongue explore Max his mouth and he knew that he had to take control. Max fell limp in Tyson's arms and they stayed kissing until they both and to grasp for air. 'Tyson, is this right? It feels so good but but....' Max stopped talking as Tyson kissed him again, Tyson stopped kissing and looked in Max his beautiful eyes and laughed. 'I think this is great and that is the right thing, if it feels good to us both then it is good'. Max laughed and hugged Tyson tightly.  
  
Kai was sweating bullets now and Ray enjoyed it but decided to stop Kai's torture. 'Sorry there, Kai'. 'Never mind, is there any thing else you want me to do?' 'Plenty' Ray giggled but again his hands were in front of his mouth and he looked at Kai's puzzled face. 'What was that, Ray?' 'Uhhh really it's nothing'. 'There you go again, would you just tell me what is wrong'. Kai kept starring at Ray who was now all red in the face but still kept going with the coking. Kai had enough and grabbed Ray's arm pulling him closer but he didn't expect that Ray was so easy to pull. Ray was so close to Kai, Kai's breath hitched but he tried to remain calm. Ray looked at Kai with a fair of what Kai would do to him but then saw that Kai was confused and a little shocked. Ray closed him eyes, toke a deep breath and toke Kai's breathe with his. Then he struggled a little and Kai let go of his arm. 'Forget it, Kai'. Kai watched Ray, who was now continuing to cock and Kai pretended like nothing had happen. 'Okay sure, now can I do something for ya or can you do it alone'. Ray blushed as he toke the cucumber, he gave it to Kai, then saw the way he handed it and quickly turned it around. Ray was as red as a tomato and Kai laughed at him, he knew what Ray was thinking cuz it was pretty obvious. He held the cucumber straight up and then gave it to Kai, Kai laughed again at the tough. Ray looked at Kai with a surprised on his face. / Wow he is laughing and what a great laugh it is, wish he would do that more often / Ray smiled at Kai and turned around to cock again. Kai looked aside and saw Ray face back to his normal color, he grinned. / He is kinda handsome and he is caring that is so obvious, there I go again. Why am I thinking like that, that isn't right now is it? / 'But what is wrong and what is right anyway'. Kai looked up and knew that he was now thinking out loud, Ray turned and watched Kai's puzzled face. He walked over and laid his hand down on Kai's hand............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: I'm a softy again  
  
Tasz: Well kinda but not for long, you will be wild and stuff  
  
Ray: REALLYYY?!?!??!?!  
  
Tasz: Yeah he is so better prepare now, little Ray  
  
Ray walking over to Kai, grabs his arms and is pulling him out of the room  
  
Tasz: Uhhh...  
  
Max: Hey Tyson and I are in it, how cool!!! ^__^  
  
Tyson: Yeah and we are the first to kiss even before Kai and Ray, that is a wonder.  
  
Tasz: Heheheheh ^-^' Well let's see what the people think of my little story.  
  
Well is it worthy of reviewing, pleazzzzzz people say YES!!!!!!! Push the button and let me know right abouttttt......... NOW!!! ^___^ I would be very happy!!!  
  
~^*TASZ*^~  
  



	2. Chapter two

Love is killing  
  
Sorry peeps just out of the hospital -- ... I'm still not better but I just promised sweet Linda-kun so this chappie is for Linda :P lol Hopefully I'm better soon but this sickness gives me times so I can write new stories XD YAY I found one advantage :D .....ugh ugh .... ugh.....dies X-X sorry me go back to bed, see ya!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade ... yeps I don't own the hotties ...-- ... can use some hotties since I'm sick ;)  
  
Tasz: Hey guyz!  
  
Ray: So you got reviewers?  
  
Tasz: Yup!   
  
Max and Tyson: Are we still in tha story?!?!?!?  
  
Tasz: Sure you are!  
  
Kai: Am I not out yet cuz I wouldn't mind  
  
Tasz: Grrrrrrr..... Hopeless, ugh ugh  
  
Ray: Ya okay  
  
Tasz dead  
  
Ray: Uhhh sweat drops lets go to the story ... hehehehehehe -"""  
  
Chapter Two  
  
There is a place for everyone  
  
He walked over and laid his hand down on Kai's hand, Kai started to blush and looked the other way. Kai looked down and wanted to continue his work but Ray stood behind him and placed both hands on Kai's. Then he started to cut the cucumber the way that it should and then walked away from Kai, leaving him puzzled. 'You just did it a little wrong, that's all'. / God he smells so damn good!!! He blushed, he was so cute?!?! / Kai looked at the cucumber and tried to calm down a little and then he cut the green piece like Ray did. / Close call but he was so...... he smelled so good and he was hot!!! And then the soft hands, my GOD!??!?! Why am I thinking like that? Uhmmm Not that I mind, tho / Dinner was almost ready. 'Kai, could you pleaz......' Ray looked at Kai who walked over to the table and started to put the plates and stuff on it. When he was finished he walked to the stairs and called Tyson and max their names. Ray smiled and turned back to his food, he wanted to lift a pan but it was kinda heavy and it almost fell down. Ray's eyes looked in Kai's crimson ones as Kai grabbed the pan with no trouble and walked to the table. Ray blushed and grabbed the boll with lettuce.  
  
Tyson and Max walked in, sat down and started to stuff their selves. Kai sat down next to Ray and slowly ate his food, Ray just couldn't get his eyes of Kai and he kept watching him from the beginning to the end. After dinner Max and Tyson cleaned the place up and did the dishes. Ray went outside, sat by the tree and closed his eyes so he could think in peace. But not for long cuz Kai came outside as well, he watched Ray from a distance and then he decided to join him. Kai sat down next to Ray and felt a funny feeling run through his body, to his surprise Ray's eyes were still closed. Kai and Ray sat there for a while. 'Hey Ray, Why were you looking at me when we all had dinner?' Ray started to tremble slightly and was getting nervous of the way that Kai asked him that question. 'What do you mean Kai?' / Why did I say that??!!? Kai isn't stupid, that guy senses everything / 'I know you watched so just tell me...... you can trust me'. Kai said with a red blush on his face, Ray looked at Kai with his eyes and mouth open. Kai raised his hands and pushed Ray's chin up, closing Ray's mouth.  
  
'This may sound stupid but I am dead serious'. 'Glade to heat it Kai'. / He is so sweet and and....... So handsome, strong ........ I know maybe I like Kai or or..... / Ray had a puzzled look on his face and was looked dumb in front of him, Kai turned his head over to Ray and watched the puzzled boy. / Huhh... I knew that I shouldn't have said that, damn why did I anyway / The two of them stayed quiet and just sat there. / Can I be in love with Kai!!??!?!?! / Kai stood up and walked away from Ray, Ray saw him walk away and he ran over to Kai, grabbed his arm and turned him around. Kai was now very close to Ray, his crimson eyes met Ray's shocked tiger eyes. Ray closed his eyes and let himself calm down cuz he was out of breath. Kai could almost feel Ray's heartbeat and he started to breathe harder cuz of the fact that he was way to close to Ray, Ray opened his eyes. 'Wait, pleaz Kai I-I.....'. Ray turned away from Kai and was trying to talk but his throat was closed. Kai felt that he had to do something, he walked to Ray and he let his hands slide over Ray's back.  
  
Max and Tyson were both in the living room watching the TV, Max was so happy that he had way too much energy and he pulled Tyson of the couch. Max watched Tyson and then pressed his lips against Tyson's ones, when the both ran out of air, they decided to go upstairs again. Max ran in their room and he let himself fall down on the bed. Tyson jumped next to Max and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Max let his hands slide over Tyson's back and through his hair, Tyson his hand had another destination and went down to Max's pans. Tyson opened Max's pans and pulled him down, then his own pans had his turn and fell on the floor. Max threw his shirt away followed by Tyson's jacket and shirt. Suddenly Tyson got up and walked over to the door, locked it and then returned to Max. Tyson kissed Max again, Max moaned in Tyson's mouth as Tyson's hand was down there again. Max threw his head back and started to breathe harder and faster, Tyson was now licking Max's body as well. Max let out a loud moan of passion and forgot all about the world around him, it was just him and Tyson.  
  
Kenny sighed as he saw that he still had 7 hours to go until he was in Australian. Mr. Dickinson had his eyes closed and so did Tyson grandpa. / Why am I stuck with them, how can I miss a flight, I am always on time I-I ....../ Kenny closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Ray felt Kai's hands on his back and going up, Kai was giving Ray a back rub. 'Just tell me, what is wrong, Ray?' Silence was there again. / Wow I never expected that Ray would have this much muscle, well wonders do exists / Kai grinned and came closer to smell Ray again but Ray turned around and raised his hand. Ray's hand stroke Kai's surprised face and pulled Kai closer. His lips inches from Kai's, Ray was having no second thoughts, the sweet taste of Kai's mouth drove Ray further, his tongue seeking entrance to Kai's mouth. To Ray's surprise the entrance was immediately granted, Kai's tongue was exploring Ray's mouth. Ray moaned in Kai's mouth as Kai pulled him closer so Ray could feel Kai's body heat. Ray started to breathe harder and faster and he let his arms slide around Kai's neck. Ray's hands ran through Kai's hair and slightly pulling it. Kai pressed Ray against even harder then before, Ray now felt Kai's muscular body and Ray moaned softly.  
  
Kai stopped kissing and planted small butterfly kisses in Ray's neck, then he licked Ray's ear and then worked his way down. Kai let his hands slide under Ray's shirt (it was so hot outside that Ray left his Chinese white thing upstairs, sorry don't know how else to call it) but Ray let his hands slide over Kai's tight behind and front, leaving Kai moaning for more. Ray let his hand slide in Kai's pans but then Kai came to the conclusion that they were still outside. He stepped back and looked in Ray's hungry eyes. 'Uhhhh Ray we are outside what if they see us?' 'I don't care but I know you do'. But Ray couldn't really control himself and he pulled Kai behind him into the house. He heard noises upstairs and they saw no one in the living room so he threw Kai on the couch and started to kiss him roughly, Kai kissed Ray back. Kai forced Ray to take of his shirt and while Ray did that Kai toke of his as well, two sweating bodies met each other. Ray sat on Kai and he undone his belt and pulled down his pans, it was a little fast for Kai but he automatically pulled down Ray's pans as well. They were both in their boxers but not for long.  
  
Max was sweating and gasping for air, Tyson placed little kisses on Max his jaw line and then let his tongue brush against Max his lips. Tyson looked into Max his bright eyes and max smiled at him then Max turned around and Tyson smirked. Tyson's chest brushed against Max his back and Tyson his boxer was flying through the air. Tyson's hands were searching for Max's hips and then he was looking for the right fit. 'If I hurt you, Max, let me know'. Max nodded and prepared himself cuz he didn't know what it would feel like, Tyson slowly moved into Max's tight hole. 'You can go, Tyson'. Tyson looked at Max, he grinned and pushed himself in Max. Max let out a cry of pain but tolled Tyson to just go on, Tyson went in and out and Max started to like it. 'Ohhhh Tyson....' Max moaned as he went red in the face and he pinched the sheets. Tyson started to breathe faster and he went in harder and faster, Max could feel something entering his body. Tyson started to moan even more and then he let out a scream of pleasure, Max felt the liquid spread and he felt that Tyson left his body. Max breathing was harder and Tyson looked at Max, Max had white liquid dripping from his behind. 'Sorry Max'. Max smiled and Tyson walked away. Tyson came back a little later with a towel and gave it to Max.  
  
Ray's hands were all over Kai's sweating body and his nails were leaving little blood trails behind. Kai pushed Ray backwards and started to lick his way down, he cupped his hands around Ray's dick and moved up and down. Ray moaned and his hands were pulling Kai's hair then Kai switched and his mouth finished the job. Ray started to breathe harder and faster, / It feels so good and not weird, Kai is so hot and I have no control over my actions, it it goes so automatic. / Ray was now trembling and Kai fell some liquid come in his mouth but he closed his eyes and kept going. Ray came and he was trembling even more and screaming. Kai spit out all of the liquid and moved up, Ray closed his eyes and pulled Kai closer. Ray then turned around and Kai looked at Ray's back, there was sweat everywhere and Kai smirked. His hands were searching for Ray's waist and when they found it, Kai forced himself in there, Ray let out a cry of pain and Kai liked hearing that.  
  
Ray pushed his head in the pillows that lay there as Kai came in harder and faster every time. / Why do I like it when Ray screams, that is wrong cuz I always become angry when Ray is pain and now I like to hear it./ Ray could feel that Kai was coming cuz he felt the sperm slide in his body and Kai was moaning, breathing hard and fast. Kai grip became stronger so Ray could feel Kai's nails being print in his skin. / How weird I really like this feeling but it's hurting me, I never like pain so why now? / Kai closed his eyes tightly and went in for the last time as he screamed out his passion. Ray bit his lip and closed his eyes, he could feel the sperm in his body and he felt that Kai was trembling slightly. Kai rested on Ray's back and tried to become calm again. 'That was great but.....'. 'But what.... what is it Ray?' 'Ohh it's nothing'. 'You can trust and I would laugh at you, just tell me Ray'. 'Well okay but... promise me that your not going to think weird about me after this'. Ray looked at Kai with a look that he never seen before and he nodded. 'Tell me'. 'Well you see I-I ....... I kinda liked the pain of you goin...... going in and stuff'. Ray blushed and looked down, Kai looked around and opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. 'Well ..............stupid enough I-I..... I liked it when you screamed'. Kai said quietly, Ray looked surprised at Kai and then grinned. 'So we fit together, hea'. Kai smiled and Ray kissed him.  
  
Tasz; well that was that ... ugh ugh ..... Pleaz peeps spelling and gramma sux, pleaz gimme a break :S  
  
Ray: I liked it!!! .... ignores spelling and gramma heheheheh ""  
  
Kai: Then you are the only one ....  
  
Tasz: Hopeless I say - ... -.-  
  
Thanx for reading me update sooner from now on :P !!!! That's a promises   
  
Luv ya guyz!!  
  
TASZ 


	3. Chapter three

**Love is killing**

Haiya all!!! Thanx for reviewing andduh I will try my best to for fill your dreams, I live to serve. - Uhmmm did I say that.... well anyways I had a lil accident and lots of homework so ... sorry for late update ï

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade and the extremely handsome looking characters. Tasz looking at Kai and Ray But one day....................... evil laughter

Tasz: Well I got reviewers so I updated my story wanna hear?

Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny: Yeahh sure why not!

Kai: Of course they wanna listen not like we have better things to do like training or something.....

Tasz: Whatever

**Chapter Three**

Kai smiled and Ray kissed him. Kai and Ray got back in their clothes and Ray went upstairs to look how Max and Tyson were doing. 'Max...... Tyson....... Are you two okay, you are both so quiet?' 'We're fine, thanx Ray we'll be down in a sec'. Ray noticed that the door was locked, that Max was sounding a little spaced and that Tyson kept quiet. Ray looked at the door and then nodded, he just went back down. Ray looked around the room but there was no Kai there. 'Uhhh Kai.....'. Ray jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder but luckily it was Kai. 'Joo Max, Tyson, me and Ray are gonna get some things we'll be back soon'. 'Sureeeeee'. Kai grabbed Ray's hand, Ray was pulled away from the living room and his jacket was pushed in his hands. 'Let's go'. 'But... Kai where are we going'. 'Well I-I..... I wanna know some more about what we talked about'. 'What do you mean'? 'Nothing, a little experiment, shut up and hurry'.

Ray and Kai ran to the nearest forest and Ray still hadn't a glue of what was gonna happen. They ran through the bushes for a while and then a little open space was spotted, Kai grabbed Ray's arm and pushed him to the ground. Ray fell on the ground into a pile of leafs, that worked like a cushion, Kai sat on top of Ray and started to kiss him roughly. Kai grabbed Ray's wrists and pushed them onto the ground so Ray couldn't move. Kai pushed his muscular body weight into Ray so he would be pinned to the ground. Ray was still surprised but he liked what Kai did. Kai's grip became more firm, it even began to hurt but Kai just kept kissing him until they were both out of breath. 'You like pain, well let's see if you like this!' Kai ripped of Ray slim clothing and roughly turned him around. 'KAI what are you doing!' Kai started to laugh and pushed Ray more to the ground. Kai started to nibble on Ray's ear and Ray went limp and surrendered to Kai. Kai licked Ray's back and bit Ray sometimes to keep him by the lesson, then Kai toke of Ray's boxer and to draw Ray's attention of his behind he started to stoke Ray's back. Ray liked that to and relaxed a bit but not for long that is. Kai suddenly grabbed Ray's ass and forced himself in with all of his power, Ray screamed of pain and even a tear ran down his face.

Kai didn't hold Ray's hands anymore so Ray grabbed a hand full of leafs and squeezed it as hard as he could. Then the strange feeling was back, the feeling of liking this pain and then Ray understood what Kai was trying to do. Ray tried to play the same game as Kai. 'Harder..........Harder, Kai'. Kai grinned and forced himself in again, Ray let out a cry of pain and Kai threw his head back in enjoyment of the sound that Ray was making. Kai started to moan harder and the same for his breathing, Ray let out a few more cries in pain and then Kai came loudly. Ray could still feel Kai's nails in his flesh, till Ray's surprise Kai stayed in and just rested on Ray's back again. Ray laid his head on the floor to rest a little to but that was not for long cuz Kai was back and harder then ever. Kai stopped his breath for a sec and came out a little, he looked down and saw the sperm and blood running down Ray's legs. He saw that Ray was breathing hard and was taking a break.

/ He is taking a break so if I go in now, he would have more pain then ever cuz he is a little more relaxed. My chance, let see if little Ray has become big and if he can stand my force / Kai grinned but Ray didn't hear it, then Ray screamed it out as Kai came in again with all of his force but this time they were both screaming. The blood and sperm came out of Ray's, now not so tight, behind and was flying throw the air. Onto Ray's back and legs and Kai's front and legs. Kai's nails were forced into Ray's flesh and that started to bleed as well, while Ray couldn't stop crying of the pain, Kai had a little too much himself and fell on Ray back. Ray still cried but Kai had no regret of what he did, he came out leaving Ray bleeding. He stood and watched down on Ray, he toke of his clothes and sat beside him. 'Let's go, Ray'. Ray looked at the cold Kai with tears in his eyes, Kai knew that Ray would have some problems walking so he carried ray to the stream. Kai walked in the stream still carrying Ray, he softly let Ray down and started to stroke his pain places. 'Well sweet, did ya like that?' Ray grinned at Kai and nodded. 'Only the last part was a little overboard I guess but I it was good'. 'Hnn alright I will keep it in mind'. 'Ohh and you are so right'. Ray smiled at the surprised Kai. 'I love it when you scream'. Kai laughed and threw his arms around Ray's neck. 'So you too, hea. So we fit together'. Ray kissed Kai and then stroke against Kai chest. 'Yeah we do'.

Tasz: Well done andd.........?

Ray: Hnnmmm I like it but what does the public think? ... and its short "

Tasz: Hopefully we will know soon (( yeah yeah me know "" gomen ))

Well... come on people I know it was short and TysonxMax was not much in it!? And my crappy English .... But pleaz tell me you liked it ............. Anyways my sweet reader's pleaz review andduh hope to see ya all laterzzz.

TASZ


	4. Chapter four

**Love is killing**

**OKAY!!**

I didn;t change anything to this chapter and its writen ... very long ago XD lol ... soo sorry if there still some spelling mistakes and all ... it might be a little lame and all ... since I wrote this when I was younger ... but chapters after 7 are writen now sooooooo in my thinking way now ... WMAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA evil LOL ... well I'll update sooner so you guys dont have to wait :P and waste time ... but do have te get Some reviews "" lol .. well have fun :D ...

**TASZ **

Haiya sweet people! Thanx for reviewing my story I really appreciate it! So I have another short chappie because my time is going way down ¬¬ I don't understand how they can give me so much stuff to learn it's unbelievable!!! But anyways I hope u all like this chapter! OHHHHH andduh people there might be some really dumb mistakes in the story cuz as you know I'm Dutch with a not that good English vocabulary. So be easy on me, on that part pleaz! Tasz puts on dog puppy face

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own Beyblade and the characters I know! Grrrrrr

Tasz: Haiya guyz got a new chappie!

Ray: Cool wanna tell us?

Max: Yeah cool I still got time left so pleaz tell

Tasz: You are all so sweet well here it is!

**Chapter four How far can you go?**

Ray kissed Kai and then stroke against Kai chest. 'Yeah we do'. After a little break and clean-up in the water, they both got out and got back in their clothes. They ran home cuz they been away for a long time, Kai ran in the backyard and became calm, Ray ran in too and tried to become steady. They walked towards the door in their own cool ways and walked inside finding a shocked Max. 'GUYZ you are back, were have you two been we were worried and ….' Max stopped talking and watched Ray and his clothes. 'Ray what happen to ya?' Ray looked at Max with a shocked face. / Damn why didn't I think of that, I forgot that Kai ripped of my clothes I look like hell / 'We had a little accident but Ray is okay now'. 'Uhhh yeah I'm fine just ran into the dog from hell that's all, Kai saved me, really I hate dogs!' Ray tried to sound convincing but it was of no use. 'I think I won't get the truth out of one of ya so I will just believe you two'. Max sighed and walked out of the room to Tyson, who was on the couch watching the television. Kai walked to the stairs and just toke one last look behind to Ray, Max and the foolish Tyson. He grinned and went upstairs, he closed the bathroom door behind him and pushed the toilet seat up. / Man, Ray was great, he has such a hot body and that sound, sounds like music into my ears. I can't believe that I'm doing this, I-I .. I am sleeping with a boy, from my TEAM!?!??! /

Ray tried to look normal and sat down next to Max, Ray was burning from the in and outside God it hurts so much but I have to act normal or they will get suspicious or something. I can hardly believe that I am doing this, I-I... I am sleeping with a boy and he is my TEAM CAPTAIN!???!!? / Ray had a look of discomfort on his face and Max saw it but it soon disappeared and he looked normal. / What is Ray hiding from us, he is acting weird, he can't sit right and what if the dog story is correct. Maybe the dog bit him in his ass and that is why he can't sit right?! Let's try something / Max stood up and watched around the room then he let himself fall back again. He watched Ray face that was showing some pain or of that kind. 'Why did you do that Max'. 'Uhhh I heard something but it is nothing, Tyson nothing at all'. Max looked at the puzzled Ray.

Kai flushed the toilet and closed his pans. He walked over to the mirror, watched himself closely and then washed his hands. He went to his and Ray's room and let himself fall on his bed, he watched the ceiling and couldn't forget Ray's voice, Ray's scream and the sight of the sperm and blood. Kai grinned and was making another plan. / What if I take Ray with me tomorrow to the motel that is next to the highway. You can reach it by foot, it is not expensive and we would have privacy. Yes that is perfect! / Kai smiled and fell asleep.

Ray, Max and Tyson watched the movie and when it was finished Max and Tyson went upstairs to sleep. Ray was left behind, he stood up and shutdown the television. He walked to the backyard, he smiled to stars and then locked all the doors and went upstairs as well. / Kai was great, that body, that smell and the force that he has. I hope we can do that again soon, really soon but first I will give my ass a little rest / Ray opened the door, he saw Kai lying on the bed in the moonlight and he was sweating because he was still wearing his clothes and it was bloody hot. Ray watched the sweat drops fall of Kai face, he moved closer and licked away the salty drop of sweat. Kai opened his eyes and quickly pulled Ray in for a kiss. Kai's tongue was exploring Ray's mouth, Kai kissed so nice and hard that Ray could feel his lips swell up. Kai stopped kissing and they both grasped for air. 'You taste good'. Ray blushed, he looked down and then let his hand slide down. Ray's hand pulled Kai's shirt out of his pans so that Ray's hand could slide under it, Ray stroke over Kai's sweaty chest. 'So are we going to do this again'? Ray said quietly. 'Uhmm yeah, I was planning to try something different tomorrow but only if you want that is?' 'Of course I want to and this time I will get my turn in your ass cuz mine could use a break'. Kai grinned and grabbed Ray's hair tightly, he then pulled Ray closer and cherished Ray's swollen lips. Ray closed his eyes, his hand had found Kai's nipple and he started to play with it. Kai laughed a little and went throw Ray's soft, raved hair. 'Kai, I like it rough but can we try gentle as well sometimes cuz I like this too so..?' 'Sure we can if that is what you want then that is what we shall do'. 'Uhmm you are so sweet well at least sometimes'. Ray grinned and looked up in Kai's crimson eyes, Ray rough, wet tongue licked Kai's sweating chin and worked his way down. Ray hand pulled up Kai's shirt so Kai's chest was to be seen, Ray let his tongue make funny ways over Kai's body leaving a wet line. Ray started to suck on Kai's nipple and the only thing that Kai could do was lay there and moan softly. 'Stop it, Ray'. Kai said between the moaning, Ray's other hands went down Kai's pans and was playing around with Kai's manhood. Kai closed his eyes and pictured him and Ray naked in a huge bed, instead of a little bed, in a little room, in a little house. Kai moaned and Ray liked teasing Kai and making a toy of him. Ray stroke his cheek over Kai's wet chest and started to spin like a cat then when both of his hands were up again he softly bit Kai. He let his nails make little blood trails over Kai perfect body and let his tongue play with the little wounds.

The sunlight burned in Ray's eyes as he slowly woke up, he looked to his right but Kai was no were to been seen. He listens carefully and heard that Max was running after Tyson to the kitchen. / But how can Tyson be up? He never wakes up and I didn't make any breakfast so how? / Ray's eye saw something lying on Ray's clothes, he jumped out of bed and he grabbed the little note.

** Ray **

Be at the motel at 12.00 then ask at the desk where the room from Kai is and I will see you there but that only counts if you dare. Hope to feel you laterz

** Kai **

Ray got a big smile on his face but that disappeared when he saw the time on the clock. '11.20!' Ray ran to the showers and jumped under it, he was done in 10 minutes and quickly put on a little too much of his AXE deodorant, Kai's favourite. He got dressed and jumped down the stairs. 'Haiya guyz I will be back soon I just need to do some stuff, okay'. But before anyone could answer Ray was gone with the wind, Ray ran as hard as he could to the bus and jumped in. He looked at the little clock in the bus, 11.45. 'Damn I don't wanna be late!'. The bus stopped and Ray ran out knocking down some people, he saw the motel and the smile came back on his face. 'Finally!' Ray walked inside to the girl after the desk. 'Hi I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari'. 'Ohh okay well that would be room number 17, it's the last one of the second line'. 'Thanx!' Ray walked past the doors and he could see that they were pretty big, at least big for a motel room. Ray started to sweat as he saw the numbers go by. '15, 16 and here is 17'.

Ray trembled a little bit and then knocked gently on the door, when it opened he saw his koi Kai standing there and more handsome then ever. 'Little late but you got the nerve to show up'. Kai grinned and pulled Ray closer to comfort him, Kai's tongue explored every inch of Ray's mouth while the only thing that Ray could do was moan. 'Nervous? You are sweaty'. 'Uhhhh just a little, should we start?' Kai toke of his shirt and then he gently let his hands slide under Ray's shirt but Ray actually didn't want to wait. He stepped back from Kai and toke of his shirt, pans and he untied his hair. Kai could only grin and watch the boy, Ray's hair fell over his shoulders. Kai threw away his clothes and went to the bed. 'My turn, Kai so you will be my victim and I can do with you what ever I want'. Ray had an evil smile on his face, Kai nodded and sat down waiting for, the not so nervous, Ray to make a move. Ray picked up the cloth from his tail and grabbed Kai's hands and tied them to the bed. 'Well now you are all mine'. 'For now but you just wait until it is my turn'. Ray pushed Kai on the bed and started to kiss, bit and scratch roughly on Kai's body. Kai closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride, Ray worked his way down to Kai's upstanding proud. He licked it and then cupped his mouth around it, he sucked as hard as he could and he even bit it a little. Kai pushed his head back in the pillow and moan loud but when Kai came Ray decided to suck a little bit more, leaving Kai to twitch. Kai let out little screams as a sign and Ray stopped the sucking but now he was licking, that had actually the same affect. Kai screamed as he was twitching, Ray let go and Kai was out of breathe. 'Don't like my ways, Kai?' 'Well you have to draw the line somewhere but I love it not the less'. 'Good cuz that was the first but not the last time'. Ray grinned and kissed Kai.

The Ray roughly turned around Kai and pushed Kai to the bed with his body weight, Kai was squeaking a little of the cloth that was cutting his skin because of ray rough turn. Ray pushed Kai's ass up and placed his hands on the right position. 'You can still back out, sweety'. 'You don't have the balls to hurt me'. Kai laughed. 'O NO!' Ray forced himself in with all of his power, Kai screamed and bit the pillow. Ray moaned and screamed at the same time as he went in harder and faster every time, blood was flooding and Ray's hands became a little sticky cuz of the blood. He squeezed Kai so hard that more blood was spilled on the white sheets, Ray wanted to go in father to prove to Kai that he was strong as well. He pushed Kai further in the pillows and Kai began to scream again. / I have to prove that Kai isn't the only strong one here. / Ray let his dick explore every part of Kai's ass, he tried not to think of Kai so he could go on for a little longer but he plan failed and Ray came screaming. Kai's hands were bleeding because of the cloth around them, Ray's hair was sticky and was pinned to his back because of the sweat. Then all the sudden there was a knock on the door…………….

Tasz: Well that was it and………

Ray: well cool! We are doing the rough sex thing!

Kai: hnn

Tasz; Well okay it up to the people.

Well people what do ya all think??? If you think it was to rough or anything then let me know and I will turn it down a little. But on the other hand if you all like then I will turn it up. So if there are any KaiXRay sex fans then let me know and I will keep it in mind for the next chapter. Hope to see your review andduh…. Well speak to u all laterzzz!!!!!!!

**TASZ**


End file.
